Kingdom Hearts III
by Willy the heartless
Summary: Taking place six months after KH2, this is my idea of what i would like to happen in the next KH. Enjoy.
1. The letter

**Kingdom Hearts**** III**

"Sora! Riku!" yelled out a voice.

Sora and Riku turned their heads and saw Kairi running towards them. She seemed to have run from a long distance without stopping; she also seemed to be worried. She stopped in front of Sora and Riku and caught her breath.

"Hey. What's up?" asked Sora, wondering what was going on.

"Look." said Kairi showing her hand.

There was a bottle in her hands and in that bottle was a rolled up piece of paper. Sora didn't know what it was until he noticed a drawing on the piece of paper. It was King Mickey's symbol.

"From the King?" asked Sora. He quickly opened the letter and started reading it in his head. Riku and Kairi moved next to Sora to read it too in their heads.

_Sora, Riku, Kairi._

_As you remember, the Heartless allied themselves with Organization XIII because they were the strongest ones but now that Organization XIII has been destroyed, the Heartless have allied themselves with Maleficent._

_And with the __power of darkness in her hands again, Maleficent is trying to conquer the worlds, there's more that I must tell you but this letter could end up in the wrong hands so if you get this letter you must meet me at Disney Castle and don't worry about transportation, Donald and Goofy are coming to get you with the Gummi Ship tomorrow so get your things ready._

_MM_

_P.S. Be very carefu__l, the Heartless could come to your world soon._

Sora looked at Riku and Kairi, they both had the same look as Sora , completely worried. Sora couldn't believe it, Maleficent, who had almost been destroyed by the darkness and who had saved Sora from the Heartless and the Nobodies, was using the Heartless and the darkness to conquer the worlds. But it was true that Maleficent said she would have her revenge on Sora. She did say the only reason that she helped him was so that he could get rid of the Nobodies and of Organization XIII and that she could take over the castle in The World That Never Was, but he still couldn't believe it. He looked at Riku and Kairi again.

"Well, better get ready Riku." said Sora with a definite voice. "Donald and Goofy are coming to pick us up tomorrow."

"Well I don't think we need to pack because all we have to bring are our Keyblades." said Riku with a laugh. Sora started laughing too.

"Sorry." said Sora. "I guess I got carried away, I just can't believe that we have to go on another quest."

"Don't forget me too." added Kairi with a smile.

"But you can't come." said Sora.

"And why not?" asked Kairi with a little anger in her voice.

"Because," said Sora. "It's too dangerous."

Kairi looked at Sora with sadness and anger, she raised her hand and a flash of light beamed out of her hand. After the light vanished, Sora saw Kairi holding the Keyblade that she had acquired in The World That Never Was.

"Let's not forget that I have a Keyblade too you know and that I used it against the Heartless." said Kairi smiling but still sounded angry. "And I said that next time you go somewhere, you're taking me with you and you read the letter, the King wants all three of us so I am coming too and that's final.

"But you still don't know how to use a Keyblade that well." said Sora with a face of victory.

"I can learn how to use it from you guys." said Kairi with a smile.

"Yeah but..." started Sora but was interrupted by Riku.

"It's no use Sora she's right." said Riku. "The King wants all three of us and you know that when Kairi's mind is made up, nothing can stop her."

"And, you and I made a promise to Roxas and Naminé, remember?" remembered Kairi.

Sora tried to think of something to say to stop Kairi but Riku was right, when Kairi's mind is made up, nothing can stop her. And he and Kairi did make a promise to Roxas and Naminé that they would always stay together and Sora didn't want to break a promise, especially to a guy that was part of him and Sora didn't want to leave Kairi again. Sora admitted defeat. "Fine, well we better get ready, we only got till tomorrow."

**Sora and Kairi's mind**

"I still can't believe that Sora is letting you and Kairi come along!" said Roxas looking at Naminé.

"Well, he and Kairi did promise to us that we would always stay together." said Naminé.

"Yeah but it's too dangerous you heard what Sora said." said Roxas.

"Well as long as you and Sora protect me and Kairi, I'll be fine right? smiled Naminé.

"Yeah but I…" started Roxas but Naminé raised her arm to silent him.

"No more talking ok?" said Naminé.

Roxas, like Sora, admitted defeat. "Fine, but make sure I don't have to save you every second!"

Naminé smiled. "Don't worry, as long as Kairi fights with her Keyblade, I'll be fine." Roxas and Naminé smiled to each other.

**The World That Never Was **

The World That Never Was was crawling with Heartless patrolling around the deserted town. From a tower of The Castle That Never Was, Maleficent was watching the armies of Heartless patrolling the town and the entrance of the castle. Suddenly, Maleficent heard footsteps going up the tower's stairs; she turned around and saw Pete walking towards her.

"Is everything going as planned?" asked Maleficent.

"Yes Maleficent." said Pete. "I send some of them Heartless to the worlds just as you ordered."

"Excellent." said Maleficent with an evil smile on her face. "And make sure that Sora and his friends are quickly destroyed."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want the Keyblade War to happen again now would we?" said Pete. Pete started laughing but when he saw Maleficent's anger in her eyes, he quickly stopped. "Sorry about that, all just be going."

Pete backed up very slowly, still looking at Maleficent and by accident, tripped on the steps and fell down the stairs all the way down the tower.

"Useless imbecile." said Maleficent turning back to view the armies of Heartless patrolling the town. "It doesn't matter, soon Sora and his friends will be destroyed and the worlds shall be mine to control."

Maleficent started laughing maniacally as bolts of lightning flashed in the sky.

--End of Chapter--

Okay, so this is just the beginning and in this chapter you hear something about the Keyblade War which will be explained in the next chapter. Review please.


	2. Arriving at Disney Castle

**Destiny Island**

Sora, Riku and Kairi arrived on the island, today was the day that Donald and Goofy were coming to get them with the Gummi Ship. They walked to the beach and waited all day, it was time for the sunset and they started talking after waiting for hours.

"So you guys ready?" asked Sora. "I told my mom that we were camping on the island for a while and that we won't be back after few weeks or more."

"I said the same thing to my folks." said Riku.

"Exact same thing I said to my step parents." said Kairi with a sad voice.

Sora and Riku knew why Kairi was sad and Sora knew what to say.

"Look Kairi, I know you wished you could remember your real parents but…" started Sora but Kairi put her finger on Sora's lips.

"No, it's all right, at least I have adoptive parents who took care of me ever since I came here." said Kairi trying to sound cheerful but Sora knew that she was still sad.

"I wonder where those two are?" said Riku. "Maybe we should…"

Suddenly they heard a giant noise and saw a giant shadow in the sky. It was the Gummi Ship. The Gummi Ship landed on the beach. The Ship's door opened and Donald and Goofy came out running towards their friends. Sora, Riku and Kairi ran quickly towards their friends and they all hugged.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi!" yelled Donald and Goofy.

"It's been a while." said Sora. "How long has it been anyway?"

"Well since the fight with Xemnas, I counted 6 months." answered Goofy still cheerful as always.

"Only 6?" asked Donald. "I thought it was more."

"So how's the King doing?" asked Riku.

"He's worried about Maleficent's plan." said Donald

"Who wouldn't?" said Sora.

"Good point." said Donald. "Well let's go, the King wants to see us."

They all walked in the Gummi Ship, Sora took the pilot's seat, Donald and Goofy took their seats and arranged the Gummi Ship's weapons and shields, while Kairi and Riku took two free seats.

"Is everyone ready?" shouted Donald looking at everyone.

"Ready!" everybody yelled.

"Blast Off!" yelled Donald.

The Ship lifted off and blasted into space, disappearing in the night stars. Suddenly, a voice was heard but no one was seen.

"Hey guys!" shouted out the voice. It was Jiminy Cricket who was sitting on Goofy's hat.

"Hey Jiminy!" said Sora. "How's it going?"

"Same as usual." said Jiminy. "Going on another adventure with you guys."

"Now, where too?" asked Riku.

"We have to go to Disney Castle." said Donald.

It had been 1 hour since the Gummi Ship had left Destiny Island, The gang was wondering how far Disney Castle was, when all of a sudden, a squeaky voice was heard from the communication pipe.

"Sora!" said Chip's voice. "We scanned the area and there are no Heartless Ships in site, you can land when you get there."

"Hey that's my line!" yelled Dale's voice. "You can land when you get there."

Finally, Sora saw a small orb far away, he pressed on some buttons and pressed on the scanning button. The closer the Ship got to the orb the bigger the orb got. Now Sora noticed that it was a world, on one side it was a castle and on the other, it was a small village. It was Disney Castle.

"We made it!" yelled out Sora to everybody.

Donald checked the scanners and Sora was right, it was Disney Castle.

"So this is your castle." said Kairi and Riku at the same time.

"Yep!" said Donald.

"Kinda cool huh, A-hyuck?" said Goofy.

"Come on!" yelled Donald. "Let's land in the Gummi Garage."

They landed in the Gummi Garage, they started walking up the stairs to the Castle's Garden when all of a sudden, two little chipmunks were running towards them, it was Chip and Dale.

"Sora, you're back!" shouted Chip.

"Oh, we missed you." said Dale. "Even if it's only been 6 months."

They jumped on Sora's head and they both gave him a noogy. The two chipmunks finally noticed Riku and Kairi.

"Oh, Chip, Dale, this is Riku and Kairi." said Sora showing his friends.

"It's nice to meet you guys at last, I mean after what Sora told us about you." shouted Chip to hug Riku's head.

"Howdy ma'am!" said politely Dale and bowed to her.

"Oh, you're so cute!" said Kairi putting Dale on her shoulder.

"Why thank you ma'Am." said Dale turning red. "I do try to keep myself clean unlike Chipper over there."

"Hey you're the one who's always dirty!" shouted Chip angrily. "I'm the one who keeps cleaning myself after you make me dirty, you only wash on Tuesdays!"

"Hello!" yelled Donald. "Where's the King?"

"Oh sorry, he's in the library." said Chip.

"We gotta stay here and take care of the Ship." said Dale acting like the leader. "Now hurry, go to the library!"

The gang exited the Gummi Garage and kept on walking until they made it to the library, King Mickey, Queen Minnie and Daisy were talking to dozens of people.

"Their destroying the village your Majesty!" shouted a villager.

"My children aren't safe with those creatures around!" said peasant woman, holding her baby.

"Now now people." said the King trying to cheer up his people. "I know that those creatures are causing trouble and I won't rest until they are stopped, but it will take time so for now you can all rest in the Castle."

The villagers left the room still complaining. When all the villagers had left, King Mickey noticed his old friends.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi!" the King yelled.

He started running, planning to give them a hug but then stopped, he had to act like a king.

"I mean it's good to see you again." said the King

"Same here your Majesty." said Sora.

Sora walked up in front of Queen Minnie and Daisy and bowed.

"It's nice to see you again ladies." said Sora.

"Same here Sora." said the Queen.

"It's really nice to see you again Sora." said Daisy.

Suddenly, a yellow dog appeared from nowhere and jumped on Kairi and started licking her, it was Pluto.

"Okay okay!" said Kairi getting back up. "It's nice to see you too Pluto."

Queen Minnie and Daisy looked at Riku and Kairi with a smile and yet a funny look.

"Oh sorry." said Sora. "This is Kairi and that's Riku."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Queen Minnie and Daisy.

"Thank you." said Kairi and Riku.

Daisy hadn't noticed Donald and Goofy until now, she ran towards Donald.

"Donald!" shouted Daisy jumping on Donald and holding tight.

"Aw Daisy im fine." said Donald pulling Daisy off him.

"Sorry." said Daisy. "But I was so worried about you, I was afraid those Heartless had gotten you and Goofy, next time you could at least contact me like you always do with your Gummi Ship."

"Why were those villagers here and what creatures are they talking?" asked Riku who decided to finally talk.

"The Heartless of course." said Donald.

"But they can't come here." shouted Sora. "The Cornerstone of Light stops the Heartless from coming to this world, right?"

"Well you see…" started King Mickey, he took a deep breath and said it. "The Cornerstone of Light can't really help us anymore, after the Heartless allied themselves with Maleficent, Maleficent acquired all the powers of Darkness and with that, Maleficent became more powerful than the power of the Cornerstone of Light so she can send Heartless to this world but thanks to the Cornerstone of Light, only the Castle is safe but it's only a matter of time, soon her power will become so powerful that not even the Castle will be safe."

Sora, Riku and Kairi looked at each other, things were not going good, and it was all because of Maleficent, Pete and the Heartless, Sora wondered about all of his friends on the other worlds, were they safe, in trouble, we're they devoured by the Darkness and suddenly, a question popped in his head.

"So in short terms, Maleficent is more powerful than Organization XIII ever was?" asked Sora a little worried.

The King nodded his head as if to say yes.

"Man!" said Sora.

"That's why his Majesty wanted us to come get you." said Goofy. "He knew that the chosen one, which is you Sora, could defeat the Heartless and the Darkness."

"Your Majesty!" yelled out 2 voices, it was Chip and Dale running towards the gang and they seemed to have something very important to say. "We just got a message from Master Yen Sid; he says your theory was right, Maleficent is sending Heartless to every world Sora has ever visited."

"I knew it!" shouted King Mickey with frustration in his voice and in his face.

"But why?" wondered Sora. "I mean sure to her I'm bad news but, shouldn't she be more concentrated on conquering the worlds?"

"I guess she doesn't want the Keyblade War to happen again." said King Mickey with a worried voice.

"The Keyblade War?" asked Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"What's that your Majesty?" asked Donald and Goofy and Jiminy.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi." started the King. "Im going to tell you something that might give you shocks, something that happened a long time ago it was called the Keyblade War."

--End of Chapter--

**Sora: **A boy from Destiny Island, chosen by the Keyblade. Not long ago, Sora journeyed with Donald and Goofy in search for his friends, Riku and Kairi. In the end, they saved the worlds from the rising darkness. After that, Sora continued journeying in search of Riku, who had been trapped with King Mickey on the other side of the door to darkness. And somewhere, along the way, Sora fell into a deep slumber. A year later, he set out once more to find Riku. In the end, he was reunited with the King, Riku and Kairi and together, they defeated Organization XIII. Now, Sora is once again summoned by the King on another quest to defeat Maleficent.

**Riku: **Sora's longtime friend who had fallen into the darkness. He had been deceived by both Maleficent and Xehanort's Heartless and had nearly lost his heart, but thanks to the King, he was able to find the light. In an attempt to reawake Sora, Riku used the power of darkness and took on the form of Xehanort's Heartless. But when the real Ansem's Kingdom Hearts Encoder exploded, Riku returned to his original form and helped Sora defeat Xemnas. Now he, Sora and Kairi set off on another adventure to defeat Maleficent.

**Kairi: **Longtime friend of Sora and Riku, and one of the Seven Princesses of Hearts with ties to the Keyblades and the KeyholesShe had lost her memories of Sora, and after they returned, she wanted to see him more and more with every passing day. After falling through a hole in the darkness, she arrived in Twilight Town and was captured by Axel, a member of Organization XIII. She was then rescued by, Sora, Riku and her Nobody Naminé. She now has acquired a Keyblade of her own and has willingly set off with Sora and Riku to fight off Maleficent.

**Donald Duck: **The Royal Court Magician of Disney Castle and a loyal servant to the King and Queen. Not long ago, Donald left Disney Castle with Goofy to search for King Mickey. During that quest, they met Sora and quickly became fast friends. After they helped Sora save the worlds from the darkness, Donald and Goofy continued searching for the King, who had been trapped on the other side of the door to darkness. But before they could find the King, the three friends were put in a deep sleep. A year later, they were finally reunited with the King and helped Sora defeat Organization XIII. Now, he and Goofy set off to help Sora again fight the Heartless, led by Maleficent. Donald first appeared in The Wise Little Hen (1934).

**Goofy: **Captain of the Royal Knights and loyal servant to King Mickey and Queen Minnie. Not long ago, he and Donald left Disney Castle to find the King. It was during their searches that they met Sora and became fast friends. After they helped Sora save the worlds from the darkness, Goofy and Donald continued their searches for the King. But before they could find the King, the three friends were put into a deep sleep. A year later, they were reunited with King Mickey and helped Sora defeat Organization XIII. Now, he and Donald set off to help Sora again to defeat Maleficent and the rising darkness. Goofy first appeared in Two Weeks Vacation (1952).

**King Mickey: **The king of Disney Castle and the first to act at the rising darkness. He traveled to many worlds searching for his old friend, Ansem the Wise, who he thought could help him defeat the Heartless and Organization XIII. It was during his searches that he found the Dark Realm's Keyblade. After helping Sora defeat the organization, he returned to Disney Castle, happy to be reunited with Queen Minnie. Now he has summoned Sora, Riku and Kairi to help him fight along the other Keybearers and defeat the uprising Maleficent. Mickey first appeared in Steamboat Willie (1928).

**Roxas: **Organization XIII's number XIII. He is the Nobody of Sora and wields two powerful Keyblades. He left the Organization, hoping to meet Sora. He was then captured by Riku and sent into an alternate Twilight Town, where he lost all his memories. After a while, he was attacked by Nobodies and his best friend Axel, another member of Organization XIII and discovered who he really was, thanks to another Nobody named Naminé. He then fused back with Sora in order to wake him up. He now lives within Sora and will accompany him during his quest.

**Naminé: **A Nobody who has the power to manipulate other people's memories. She's in fact Kairi's Nobody. Not long ago, she was forced by Organization XIII traitors to wipe out Sora's memories. Over a year, she rebuilds Sora's memories and then fused back with Kairi. She now lives within Kairi and will accompany her with Sora and Roxas during their quest.

**Queen Minnie: **Queen of Disney Castle. She ruled her world for over a year while the King was gone. She is very happy that he has returned. She is preparing to secure her Kingdom when the King leaves again. At her request, I tagged along with Donald and Goofy to help Sora fight the Heartless. Minnie first appeared in Mickey's Surprise Party (1939).

**Daisy Duck: **A lady-in-waiting to Queen Minnie at Disney Castle and Donald's girlfriend. She is once again planning to help the Queen secure her kingdom while the others leave. She seemed very worried about Donald when he returned, meaning that the uprising darkness is scaring her. Daisy first appeared in Don Donald (1937).

**Jiminy Cricket: **Now, time for introductions! Cricket's the name-Jiminy Cricket at your service. Queen Minnie asked me to tag along with Sora, Donald and Goofy on their previous adventures as the Royal Chronicler. And this new adventure-I'm ready for it! I first appeared in Pinocchio (1940).

**Chip: **One of the kingdom's mechanical specialists. Chip helps maintain the Gummi Ship which can travel to any destination. Chip always follows his plans. He looks almost exactly like his pal Dale, but you can tell the difference with the color of their noses and the shape of their front teeth. Chip first appeared in Private Pluto (1943).

**Dale: **One of the kingdom's mechanical specialists. Dale helps maintain the Gummi Ship which can travel to any destination. Dale is somewhat repulsive but works slow and steady to do an important job. He looks almost exactly like his pal Chip, but you can tell the difference with the color of their noses and the shape of their front teeth. Dale first appeared in Private Pluto (1943).

**Pluto: **The King's faithful dog. But Pluto is more than just a pet; he is tied to King Mickey with bonds of friendship and loyalty. When the King disappeared, he left with Donald and Goofy but was separated later on. He was then captured by Organization XIII along with Kairi. He also seems to have made a great bond of friendship and loyalty to Kairi. He then returned home, along with his master. Pluto first appeared in The Chain Gang (1930).

Okay, I said that the Keyblade War would be explained in the next chapter but I got new ideas but now I guarantee that in the next chapter the Keyblade War will be explained. P.S. I've decided to do Jiminy Cricket's Journal for every character.


	3. The Keyblade War

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi." started the King. "I'm going to tell you something that might give you shocks, something that happened a long time ago it was called the Keyblade War."

King Mickey walked towards the table and grabbed a remote, he pressed on it and suddenly, a hologram appeared and the image was about Keybearers fighting armies of Heartless.

"You see a long time ago." said King Mickey. "There were 4 humans called Chasers who wanted to obtain power so they used the Light to create what we call Keyblades, who could only be used by the pure hearted ones. But you see one of the Chasers wanted more power but the three other Chasers forbid it and for that banished him. And so the banished Chaser found a door and opened it with his Keyblade, it unleashed all the Darkness, the Chaser survived and was obsessed with that power that his Keyblade turned into a Dark Keyblade and started calling himself the Dark Keybearer and that is when he discovered the Heartless.

Sora, Riku and Kairi looked at each other, so that was how the Heartless were unleashed, but they wanted to hear more and it seemed that Donald and Goofy wanted to hear more too.

King Mickey continued showing images of Keybearers being killed by the Heartless. "After that, he wanted revenge on the three Chasers that had banished him so; he created armies of Heartless that he sent to many worlds where they caused chaos. The three other Chasers sensed the danger and went to go get pure hearted people, who would be later called Keybearers, to join them in the war against the Dark Keybearer that they later called the Keyblade War. But the Dark Keybearer had acquired more power from the Darkness that not even the Keybearers were powerful enough. But one day, there was a young boy named Xehanort."

"Xehanort?" exclaimed Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy all at once.

"Yep." said King Mickey. "At his age, Xehanort was a smart man who was a great inventor but he was still young at that time and then something happened. We don't know what exactly but Xehanort invented some small canon just for fun but when he activated it, a small beam of light glimmered from it and the Dark Keybearer's powers were destroyed and the Heartless were sealed back into the Door to Darkness."

"Whoa." said Sora and the gang. Xehanort had destroyed armies of Heartless and the Dark Keybearer by accident.

"Yeah, that's what I said when I heard that story." said King Mickey. "That's why Ansem took Xehanort as his apprentice; Ansem thought that if he could realize Xehanort's full potential, he could find a way to get rid of the Heartless forever after they had returned, but when Xehanort started studying the Darkness Ansem feared for him and his other apprentices so he forbid to continue their research but Xehanort continued and convinced most of Ansem's apprentices to help him but in the end, they all became Heartless and Ansem's theory about Xehanort destroying the Heartless vanished."

"Well if the other apprentices became Heartless too and we defeated Xehanort's Heartless…" said Sora getting confused of what all King Mickey had just told them. "What happened to the other apprentice's Heartless?"

"Do you remember that Heartless vessel that you defeated in Kingdom Hearts on your first journey, the one that Xehanort's Heartless was attached to?" asked King Mickey remembering how long it was since he was trapped in Kingdom Hearts.

"You mean the one where Goofy and I were sucked in and Sora had to come help us fight the Heartless inside?" asked Donald remembering that giant vessel with all those monster faces. "Of course we remember that, right Goofy?"

"We sure do, A-hyuck!" said Goofy.

"Well what about it?" asked Sora puzzled.

"Well…" started King Mickey. "You see all those Heartless faces that you saw, like that big red Heartless and that funny dog Heartless that was behind Xehanort's Heartless, were the apprentices. For a reason, Xehanort's Heartless stayed in his human form when he became a Heartless so he was, to the Heartless, a leader and I guess he ordered the apprentice's Heartless to combine together to create that Heartless vessel."

King Mickey pressed on the button of the remote and the holograms of the Keybearers and the Heartless vanished and the remote reappeared on his desk. Sora looked at Kairi and she looked back. He didn't want Kairi to be put in danger but he had no choice and after hearing King Mickey's story, he knew that they needed all the help they could get and besides, he knew that he and the gang would protect her.

"Your Majesty!" shouted a voice. A guard was running towards them. "The Heartless are causing damage to the village, a lot of damage, soon the village will be covered in Darkness!"

"Aw." said King Mickey. He started walking towards the library's door. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, I got to go take care of this, try to cheer up the villagers, their all in the ballroom and if I don't make it back in 25 minutes, come try to find me in the village, ok?"

Sora and the gang were about to say something but were interrupted by Kairi who raised her hand.

"Yes sir!" said Kairi smiling at King Mickey.

King Mickey smiled at her while the gang did like Kairi.

"What she said." said Sora watching King Mickey running out of the room with his Keyblade appearing in his hand.

For a moment, they all looked at each other but Sora stopped the silence.

"Ok." said Sora looking at Riku. "Now, where too?"

Kairi giggled. "We have to see those villagers." she said.

"Oh right." said Sora.

"Now hurry to the ballroom!" shouted Donald.

They all started walking out of the room saying farewell to Queen Minnie and Daisy.

--End of Chapter--

**Xehanort:** One of Ansem the Wise's former apprentices. Xehanort was found by Ansem after he mysteriously defeated the Dark Keybearer and the Heartless. He studied the Heartless and in the end became one. Even after becoming a Heartless, Xehanort continued his search for the Door to Darkness and the heart of all worlds-all in the name of; Ansem. Meanwhile, his Nobody Xemnas had taken leadership of Organization XIII.

Here you go, the Keyblade War has been revealed, ok so the next chapter will be about the Disney characters so I don't know if you'll like it but I do it like Kingdom Hearts, there are comedy moments and fighting moments, please review soon.


	4. Meeting the Disney cast

"Where do we go?" asked Riku looking at every corner of the halls that they past.

"Just follow me and Goofy" said Donald, him and Goofy in the lead.

They walked for a few minutes and Sora, Riku and Kairi wondered when they would get to the ballroom, they past threw halls and corridors until they stopped in front of a large door, Donald knocked and a small door opened in the big door, Sora and Riku were about to go in but were stopped by Donald and Goofy.

"Ladies first." both said Donald and Goofy smiling at Kairi.

Kairi smiled back. "Thanks." she said walking in the room.

Donald and Goofy went in the room followed by Sora and Riku. The room was almost as big as the ballroom in the Beast's Castle, except the walls were covered with white and small blue lines at the bottom; the ceiling was covered with drawings of castles and hearts. Sora turned his gaze and saw Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy walking towards a crowd of villagers, Sora quickly rejoined them.

"Those creatures must be destroyed!" shouted one of the villagers.

"If those creatures are in the village, who knows how long it will take until this castle's covered with those things!" yelled a women to a man.

"The King can't wait!" shouted another villager. "He must act now!"

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku tried to silence them but they kept on shouting to each other.

"Uh excuse me; hello…" said Donald whose temper was starting to act. "Ahh phooey

"Gwarsh, now now..." said Goofy. "Settle down now."

"Could you just, please." tried to say Riku.

"Hey." shouted Sora, starting to get angry. "Excuse me, do you mind, hello."

No matter how many times Sora and the gang try to calm down the villagers, it just kept on going.

"EXCUSE ME!" yelled out a voice. Suddenly all the villagers stopped talking, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy and the villagers turned their heads, it was Kairi who had yelled like that. Sora was amazed that Kairi would yell like that.

"Uhh, thanks Kairi." said Sora smiling at her, she smiled back. "Uhh, right King Mickey sent us here to tell you that he's got everything under control."

"Soon you'll be able to go back in the village." said Riku trying to cheer the villagers up.

Some villagers started to cheer up until they heard a voice.

"Yeah, more like that's what he wants you to think." said the voice.

Everybody looked at where the voice came from. A tall mouse came out of the crowd.

"He's just saying that so that while you think you're all safe, he's gonna run away and let this world fall in Darkness." said the mouse.

Some villagers started worrying but were silenced by Donald.

"Ahh shut up Mortimer." shouted Donald looking at Mortimer with anger.

"Who?" asked Sora.

"Mortimer Mouse was his Majesty's rival ever since they were kids." said Goofy. "Once, King Mickey visited the village, while his father was king, and that's when they met, King Mickey thought he could trust Mortimer as a friend but when Mortimer caused trouble, he blamed it on King Mickey and boy did he get in trouble with his dad."

"What a rat!" said Riku.

"Hey!" shouted Mortimer. "Why you little..."

"When it was time for King Mickey to become king, he needed a queen." said Donald still looking at Mortimer with anger. "He went back into the village and met a peasant girl named Minnie."

"Seriously?" asked Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Seriously." said Donald and Goofy, Donald continued the story. "His Majesty wanted to make Minnie his queen but Mortimer also wanted Minnie as wife and they both had fights over her but in the end, Minnie was in love with King Mickey instead of Mortimer and when his Majesty asked her to marry him, she quickly said yes and she became Queen Minnie."

"And ever since that…" said Goofy remembering the first days of Queen Minnie's ruling. "Mortimer has always hated King Mickey, well more than before at least."

"Well, she picked the right person that's for sure." said Sora.

"Well anyway, before I was interrupted by the runts." started Mortimer while all the villagers started looking at him. "His royal Majesty his just saying that so he can get away while you get devoured by the Heartless, so I think we need a better king, I proclaim me so who's with me?"

Many villagers started applauding while some other villagers weren't sure.

"Well the King has been protecting us for years." said Horace Horsecollar.

"The King has been trickin ya all this time." said Mortimer with a little victory in his voice. "He's been back stabbin ya."

"That's not true!" yelled Sora.

"Oh yeah you wanna put up a fight well than bring it on!" said Mortimer moving around, showing his fists.

"Bring it on!" shouted Sora while his Keyblade appeared in his hands.

Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi ran in front of Sora, Donald had his staff, Goofy had his shield while Riku and Kairi's Keyblades appeared in their hands.

"Well if you wanna fight Sora…" shouted Donald showing his staff. "Your gonna have to deal with me and Goofy!"

"And me!" said Jiminy, standing on Goofy's hat.

"And us!" both said Riku and Kairi, showing their Keyblades.

Mortimer looked around; he was outnumbered. His menacing look became a worried and cry-baby look.

"Aw hey c'mon!" said Mortimer backing up. "That's not fair, you're more than me."

Suddenly, everybody started shouting again, Sora and the gang tried to calm people down, but it was useless, suddenly Clara Cluck, the castle's opera singer, started talking.

"Perhaps a song sang by me might cheer you up." said Clara who was about to sing but quickly, Sora shut her beack.

"Now's not the time!" said Sora removing his hand from Clara's beack.

Suddenly, Clarabelle Cow, the castle's gossip reporter, started talking. "Maybe some gossip from "moi" might cheer you up." she said but Sora shut Clarabelle's mouth.

"Not the time either!" said Sora removing his hand from Clarabelle's mouth.

"HEY DO YOU MIND!" yelled out Kairi. Once again everybody stopped talking and looked at Kairi. "Could you listen to Sora?"

"Uh, thanks again Kairi." said Sora turning to the villagers. "Look, some of you might think that the King's gonna leave but your wrong, don't listen to Mortimer the rat over there, do you think the King would had left his castle a year ago just to run away huh? And now the King went into the village to save your homes, so if you think that means the King is a coward, you're all saying then that Mortimer is a tuff handsome guy, so ya think the King would leave you now?"

Suddenly all the villagers started cheering Sora, Riku and Kairi, Mortimer tried to convince people to go against the King but it was useless, after hearing Sora's words they knew the King was their hero.

"Well we gotta go now." said Goofy. "Bye now, A-hyuck."

Everybody started saying farewell to Sora and the gang, except for Mortimer who was babbling bad things about the King and Sora.

"This isn't over kid!" he shouted. "One day, the King will fail and everyone will look up to me, you'll see!"

Sora didn't bother to turn around to reply but he noticed that Donald had turned around and had a funny smile on his face.

"Oh yeah!" said Donald. "Well if you want to be King, here's a gift from me to you your majesty."

Donald raised his staff; suddenly small pellets of ice appeared from out of nowhere and started shooting Mortimer.

"Ow ow ow hey cut it out ahhh!" shouted Mortimer runnig around the ballroom while everybody started laughing at him.

"Don't worry your majesty." said Donald laughing. "That should wear off in half an hour."

Sora and the gang walked out of the room and returned to the library, they had waited for what seemed hours; Sora wanted to say something but didn't want to appose. However, Donald was the one to talk.

"Okay it's been way more than 25 minutes!" said Donald. "Let's go to the village and see what's up."

Sora nodded his head. "Ok let's go."

Sora and the gang started walking out of the library but before they could leave, Goofy had tripped over Pluto's basket and had accidentally pressed on a button of the remote. Suddenly, a holographic video appeared, Kairi was the first one to noticed, they all watched the holographic video.

**Holographic video**

Two Keybearers, a women and a man, surrounded by Heartless when all of a sudden; King Mickey jumped out of nowhere and attacked. After wiping out all of the Heartless, he ran towards the two weakened Keybearers.

"Your Majesty." said the man.

"Ssshhhh." said King Mickey trying to heal his comrades. "Don't speak, you two must rest."

"No!" said the women. "The Darkness is devouring us, it's too late."

"No!" said the King, a tear coming out of his eye. "I can't lose you, now that the Heartless are back, I need all the help I can get."

"Your highness…" said the woman whose Keyblade vanished. "Please go rescue our daughter, please."

"I will." said King Mickey. "Where is she?"

"We left her in the house." said the man whose Keyblade vanished as well. "Now that we're gone, the Heartless will go after her."

"Not on my life!" said King Mickey.

"Please save her." said the man. "She's still just a baby, and whatever you do, when she get's older don't tell her about us, her heart would be broken if she found out."

"I promise I won't tell her." said King Mickey. "When I find her, where do I take her?"

"Take her to my mother's." said the women. "Now go please, save Kairi."

Suddenly, darkness swallowed the two Keybearers and they faded away. King Mickey just stood there, tears dripping out of his eyes for his lost friends; he stared in anger into the sky and ran towards the village to find the girl.

**After holographic v****ideo **

Everyone was silent, they all looked at each other, those were Kairi's parents dying, Sora and Riku wondered why King Mickey didn't tell Kairi about her parents, I mean he made a promise but people can't keep promises like that.

"Gwarsh, uh Kairi?" asked Goofy who was worried.

Everyone looked at Kairi her face was pale like if she had just seen a ghost, but she didn't show her sadness, but Sora could see small tears coming out of her eyes she turned towards the door to hide her tears.

"Kairi?" asked Sora, she didn't say anything.

"We have to go to the village and find King Mickey." said Kairi who tried to make her friends forget about the video. "He could be in trouble."

Kairi walked out of the room. Sora and Riku were still worried about her.

"But…" said Sora but he was interrupted by Riku.

"Not now, leave her be." said Riku who started running towards Kairi, Goofy and Donald to catch up.

Sora just stood there; he didn't know what to do or what to think anymore. He followed his friends out of the library; one thing was for sure, if they did find the King, he would have some explaining to do.

--End of Chapter--

**Mortimer Mouse: **A tall selfish and greedy mouse. Long, when he and the King were kids, Mortimer had caused trouble and had blamed it on the King. Many years later, both of them fought each other to win the heart of the peasant girl Minnie Mouse. In the end, she choose to marry the King ad she became queen. Mortimer still holds a grudge against King Mickey and tries to convince people into naming him king. Mortimer first appeared in Mickey's Rival (1936).

**Horace Horsecollar:**An old friend of King Mickey, Queen Minnie and the other folk at Disney Castle. Horace wouldn't be Horace without his big plow collar. He is close friends with Clarabelle Cow and helped in the construction of Disney Castle. Horace first appeared in The Plowboy (1929).

**Clarabelle Cow:**An old friend of King Mickey, Queen Minnie and the other folk at Disney Castle. She is close friends with Horace Horsecollar. She loves any kind of gossip and helped in the construction of Disney Castle. Clarabelle first appeared in Plane Crazy (1928).

**Clara Cluck:**A famous opera-singing hen. Clara is close friends with King Mickey, Queen Minnie and the other folk at Disney Castle. She assisted the others in the construction of Disney Castle. Clara first appeared in Orphan's Benefit (1934).

Okay like I said, there's a lot of Disney characters but I think you'll like it and for the ones who wondered what happened to Kairi's parents ever since chapter 2 well there you go, the next chapter will include fighting, explaining about Kairi's past, seeing our favourite foes and something new about the Heartless, please review soon.


	5. Many things revealed

Donald and Goofy had led Sora and the gang to the castle's gate where they left the castle and entered the village. It seemed like any other medieval village, the buildings were made out of stone and brick and Sora noticed that some were made of wood. It was really quiet, there was no sign of the Heartless or of King Mickey and it didn't seem that the Heartless had done a lot of destruction, true there were some buildings were either on fire or half destroyed, but most of them looked in perfect shape. Sora was still looking at Kairi, she seemed to be fine, and Sora didn't know if he should say something but he kept on walking.

"This place is too quiet." said Donald, looking around. "Where are the Heartless, where's the King?"

"Maybe the King took care of the Heartless." said Goofy, looking around.

"Well, if he did, why isn't he back?" asked Riku.

Sora wasn't listening; he was too busy looking at Kairi until he finally decided to talk to her.

"Uhh Kairi." said Sora. "I just want to say that I'm sorry about your parents and that i…"

"It's okay Sora!" said Kairi, who tried to smile. "Im fine, there's nothing wrong really."

"Kairi, you know you can just talk about it." said Sora. "We're your friends."

Donald, Goofy and Riku stopped talking and starred at both of them. Kairi just stood there; Sora and the gang noticed a tear coming down Kairi's cheek, they all just stood there looking at her, she turned her head to look at her friends.

"I just miss them." said Kairi, Sora hugged her, she hugged him in return.

"Its okay." said Sora. "Look, I know that you're sad but you have friends with you, so you can talk to us about it anytime, okay?"

Kairi nodded her head and smiled, Donald, Goofy and Riku looked at Kairi with relief.

"C'mon let's go!" said Donald.

It had been almost half an hour since they had been searching for King Mickey and there were still no sign of Heartless.

"Let's go." said Donald. "Maybe the King got back to the castle while we were looking for him."

They all started walking back towards the castle but suddenly, small creatures came out of the ground, they had long black antennas and big yellow eyes and Sora recognized them, they were Shadow Heartless.

"Heartless!" shouted Sora while his, Riku's and Kairi's Keyblades appeared in their hands, Donald and Goofy got out their weapons.

They charged into the pile of Heartless. Sora killed one Heartless after another, one tried to jump on him but he grabbed the Heartless by the antenna and threw it into a pile of Heartless. Riku used dark energy with his Keyblade, a Heartless vanished into the ground and reappeared next to him but Riku was fast enough and sliced off its head as its body vanished. Goofy used his shield to block the Heartless's attacks. He then had an idea; Goofy jumped in the air and used his shield to crush the Heartless that were under him. Donald was surrounded by a pile of Heartless, he raised his staff and a giant tornado appeared, causing the Heartless to spin round and round, one of the Heartless tried to hold on to the ground with his claws but the tornado was too strong and the Heartless was sucked into the tornado. When the tornado stopped, the Heartless were sent flying and crashed into different buildings. A Heartless appeared next to Sora and scratched his leg, Sora screamed as he fell to the ground. He suddenly saw three Heartless running towards him. The Heartless pounced at him while Sora closed his eyes, putting his Keyblade in front of him, hoping to block the attack. He suddenly heard a slash and opened his eyes; Kairi had run in front of him and had slashed the Heartless.

"And you thought I would need help." said Kairi helping Sora get back up.

"Well I got distracted." said Sora.

They smiled at each other and charged at the Heartless. Sora and the gang kept on fighting until there were no more Heartless. They looked around and started running back to the castle but suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Well well well." said the voice. "The Keyblade brat in his little punk friends, I thought you'd be here a little later."

Sora and the gang turned around and saw Pete looking at them with a smile.

"Pete!" shouted Donald.

"Ohh, you didn't miss me?!" shouted Pete who started laughing.

"Why would we miss you?" said Sora.

"Well I know I won't miss you!" said Pete, laughing.

Pete snapped his fingers and Heartless appeared next to him. Sora looked at the Heartless carefully and confused; the Heartless looked like Neo Shadows but they were missing their antennas and their arms and legs looked like the ones that the Dusks had.

"They look kinda weird." said Sora.

"Yeah." said Donald.

"Half of their bodies look like Heartless but the other half looks like them Dusks." said Goofy.

Pete looked around him and smiled; he raised his arm and pointed at Sora and the gang.

"CHARGE!" yelled Pete.

The second Sora and the gang charged they stopped shocked and confused; these new Heartless were flying and dancing in the air, just like the Dusks did. Sora snapped out of it and charged with his friends. Donald raised his staff again and a large ball of purple energy came out of the sky, that crushed the Heartless to the ground, Sora and Riku took that opportunity to kill the Heartless before they could go back up, but more Heartless appeared. Kairi barely dodged an attack from a Heartless and then stabbed it in the chest. Goofy jumped in the air, spinning like a tornado and killed all the Heartless that were sliced by his shield. Sora jumped in the air, trying to kill the Heartless that flying over him but the Heartless dodged every attack, he landed back on the ground and was suddenly, the Heartless turned upside down in the air, grabbed Sora by the hand and started scratching him, he dodged the last attack and was able to kill it.

"Okay, I've had it." said Sora who was exhausted from fighting. "Not only do these Heartless half look like Nobodies, but they move and attack like Dusks."

"But how come?" asked Goofy, blocking the Heartless's attacks with his shield.

Pete snapped his fingers and more Heartless appeared.

"There's too many!" yelled out Donald, who was sending fire balls at the Heartless. "We gotta go!"

"But we're surrounded." said Kairi who pushed back a Heartless.

Kairi was right, they were surrounded by Heartless but suddenly, a golden Keyblade passed by and killed the Heartless that was charging towards Sora, it was King Mickey.

"Your Majesty!" shouted Donald.

"Oh not you." said Pete with anger, he pointed at Sora and the gang. "CHARGE!"

Sora and the gang fought the Heartless until there were no more; Pete looked around and snapped his fingers and suddenly a black portal appeared.

"This ain't over." said Pete who ran towards the portal and vanished.

King Mickey looked at Sora. "Hurry, we gotta go back to the castle before more Heartless show up." said King Mickey.

"Right." said Sora.

They all started running back to the castle.

**The World That Never Was**

Pete arrived in the town looking at the castle from afar.

"Why did I land here?" said Pete, looking at the Heartless still on patrol. "Oh, great and mommy said I'm not that good at running long distances."

He started running towards the castle. During that time in the castle, in Organization XIII's throne room, all the thrones had been replaced by one throne and in the middle of that room was a table with a crystal ball surrounded by a group of eight people, who we couldn't see because it was dark, and one of those persons was Maleficent, with her raven on her shoulder. They were all looking in the crystal ball, at Sora who was running along with his friends.

"That's the boy." said Maleficent. "The chosen Keybearer."

"He doesn't look that tough." said a man.

"Don't underestimate him." said Maleficent. "Or else he'll blast you back to your desert world."

"Is that a threat, Maleficent?" said the man showing three golden claws that he was holding in his hands.

"Consider it more of a warning." simply answered Maleficent.

The man stared at her in anger and simply nodded to end the discussion.

"Look Maleficent…" said another person. "I'm only back because I want power again and to get rid of that squirt and Hercules, I'm not here because of some loyalty to you, got it?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." said Maleficent.

"We have met before Maleficent." said another person. "The last time we met, you said that you would help me if I helped you with that boy, well now the time has come. Find me the Black Cauldron!"

"Patience my friend." said Maleficent. "You shall get what you desire, if you repay the favour that is."

"Now listen here you witch!" said another person. "I said that I would help you with that boy but in exchange, I want your creatures to find and capture those wretched gypsies!"

"Listen here Judge…" shouted Maleficent in response. "You either wait and do your end of the bargain, or you don't get any of my help!"

The person nodded and didn't speak anymore. Because Maleficent had shouted, her raven flew off her shoulder but once Maleficent had stopped shouting, the raven turned around the circle and quickly landed back on Maleficent's shoulder.

"Listen here Maleficent." said another form. "I do not plan on staying your pet for very long, I've dealt with a witch before and it cost me my heart. I'm only interested on those Heartless of yours."

"If that is only what you request." simply answered Maleficent. "Then I shall attend on that."

"You better keep your promise Maleficent." said another feminine. "I want all those puppies like you promised!"

"And you shall." said Maleficent. "I mean after all, that was our deal."

"That boy is in for a little surprise and I am a patient rat." said a form, standing on the table. "But I still don't want to be that patient, I fear that a certain detective is already on my tail."

"Your patience won't be necessary." said Maleficent. "Pete shall help you get rid of this detective of yours, if Pete shows up that is."

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming closer, they heard the door open and saw Pete running towards the circle and he seemed exhausted.

"Sorry I'm late Maleficent." said Pete, catching his breath. "We gotta talk."

"Not now." said Maleficent, she raised her staff and dark energy appeared and created a flash, many portals appeared in the room. "These portals will lead you back to your worlds, now go."

The villains looked at Maleficent and entered in the portals where they vanished. After they were alone, Maleficent turned around and looked at Pete.

"What is it this time Pete?" asked Maleficent. "And it better be good news."

"Well you see uh…" tried to say Pete. "The runt with the Keyblade, is at that King's castle."

"Yes I know." said Maleficent.

"Oh ok." said Pete.

Maleficent started walking towards a door that led to the top of the tower but she suddenly stopped and turned around to look at Pete.

"Is she with them?" asked Maleficent.

"Uh yeah, as a matter of fact she is." said Pete.

"Excellent." said Maleficent with a smile. "Soon the Seven Princesses Of Heart will be mine."

"Well uh yeah sure but don't you remember?" asked Pete, who sounded worried. "Kingdom Hearts has also light, so when you open the Door To Darkness, you'll be destroyed by the light."

"Once again, you underestimate me." said Maleficent with a diabolical smile, she turned around and started walking back to the door, her raven had left her shoulder and flew out a window, flying into the dark city.

**Disney Castle**

Sora and the gang kept on running towards the castle, the Heartless who appeared in their way were slain; Sora turned around and saw a small army of Heartless chasing them.

"Hurry!" shouted King Mickey.

Lucky for them, they made it back to the castle and closed the gate before any Heartless could come in. Sora and the gang slowly caught their breaths.

"We gotta leave the castle and fast!" said King Mickey. "If we don't hurry, Maleficent will conquer the worlds, we have to defeat her before it's too late."

"Hurry!" said Donald. "To the Gummi Garage!"

They all ran to the Garage. After a few minutes, they made to the Garage and took their seats in the Gummi Ship.

"Be careful guys." said Chip threw the communication pipe.

"We'll be in touch." said Dale. "Good luck."

"Blast Off!" shouted Donald.

The Ship lifted off and blasted into space, disappearing into in the sky. Sora suddenly remembered something and turned back to look at King Mickey, who was pressing on buttons and pulling levers.

"Hey your Majesty." said Sora. "I just remembered something do you know why those Heartless looked a bit like Nobodies?"

Everyone looked at King Mickey, who turned his head to look at his friends and to explain.

"Well you see, the Nobodies only obeyed to Organization XIII." said King Mickey.

"We already knew that your Majesty." said Goofy.

"Yeah well there's more." said King Mickey. "When we got rid of Organization XIII, the Nobodies didn't have anyone else to obey to so now every time a Nobody is created; it is sent directly to the Darkness."

"Well at least there are no more Nobodies." said Kairi.

"But there's a new problem Kairi." said King Mickey with a sad voice.

"What is it this time?" asked Sora confused.

"Since the Heartless are from the Darkness too…" said King Mickey still with a sad voice. "The Heartless are using the trapped Nobodies to give themselves new forms and new powers."

"Oh great, just great!" said Sora who was depressed and angry. "We get rid of the Nobodies but the Heartless use them and now, they're stronger!"

"Now don't you worry Sora." said Jiminy, jumping on Sora's head. "If we beat them, like we did in the village, we'll sure to defeat them and Maleficent once and for all."

"I guess you're right." said Sora with relief.

Kari was thinking of everything that she had learned. The Heartless's new powers, the Keyblade War, Maleficent's return to power and she suddenly remembered her parents. Her parents, it was finally time to ask King Mickey about her past.

"Uhh your Majesty…" started Kairi. "When you were gone, we kinda found a holographic video and it showed my parents."

Suddenly, King Mickey started shivering and tried to hide his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" asked Kairi, with a little anger in her voice.

Everybody looked at King Mickey who was looking at Kairi, his face was almost pale like a ghost.

"Im sorry for not telling you Kairi, I really am." said King Mickey. "But I couldn't, I didn't want to break my promise."

"But how can you keep a promise like that?" asked Kairi with tears falling from her eyes.

"I really am sorry." said King Mickey. "I guess you were in shock when you found out."

"I wasn't shocked because of my parent's death." said Kairi, with anger in her voice. "Well okay a little, but I was more shocked that all this time I didn't know the truth about my family."

"But what happened that day." asked Sora.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." started King Mickey. "The Heartless had returned, and it was on the same day that I had gone to see Ansem the Wise at Radiant Garden, after I went to see him, I saw a group of Heartless running in the mountains and when I got there, I saw your parents on the ground being attacked by the Heartless, after I defeated them they told me to go get you and that's what I did, I found your house in the town and it was being attacked by the Heartless but I saved you before they got to you first and I gave you to your grandmother. I really am sorry for not telling you all this time."

Kairi patted King Mickey. "I forgive you; I just wish that I could have met them."

King Mickey smiled at her. "They were some of the greatest people that I had ever met." He quickly turned back to view the space map.

"I see a world on the map." said King Mickey. "And it's really close; we gotta land so that way we can let the Ship auto fuel itself."

"It auto fuels itself?" asked Sora amazed.

"Well yeah." said King Mickey who started laughing. "Did you ever wonder why when you land on a world there isn't a lot of fuel but when you leave the fuel is full again?"

"I really didn't notice." said Sora who also started laughing. "Well anyway, what's the world were heading to?"

"Well you guys should be happy." said King Mickey with a smile. "It's Twilight Town."

--End of Chapter--

**Pete:** A tough and mean former steamboat captain. Donald and Goofy really know him-he's so mean that King Mickey was forced to banish him in another dimension. Maleficent found Pete there and released him from his prison. Since then, he's been going world to world, building armies of Heartless for her. After Sora defeated Xemnas, Maleficent and Pete took over The World That Never Was. Now, Pete is helping Maleficent conquer the worlds and has helped her forge a new group. Pete first appeared in Steamboat Willie (1928).

**Maleficent:** A witch with very frightening powers. In Sora's first adventure, she controlled the Heartless and led a group that was trying to harness the darkness. As part of her evil plan, Maleficent tricked Riku into making the choice to dive into the realm of darkness. In the end, Maleficent used the power of darkness within herself but was defeated by Sora and his friends. But by using her last bit of dark power, she was able to return. After Sora defeated Xemnas, she and Pete took over The World That Never Was. Now, Maleficent plans on conquering the worlds and defeat Sora once and for all, with the help of a new group that she has forged. Maleficent first appeared in Sleeping Beauty (1959).

**Shadow:** The common form of the Heartless. They sink into the ground while moving, so timing is the key to defeating them. The moment it surfaces, attack away!

**Neo Dusk:** These Heartless are very different from other Heartless. These ones used the power of the sealed Nobodies to gain new abilities. They are half Neo Shadow and half Dusk, making them very dangerous enemies.They can stretch and twist their bodies to any length they want and can also fly. They have spines across their sides and have very sharp claws.

Okay, so you learned that the Heartless are becoming stronger, some villains have been revealed, we learned more about Kairi's past and you learned that Maleficent has a way to open Kingdom Hearts without getting vaporized by the light. And now their heading towards Twilight Town, what will happen next? You'll find out when the next chapter is done, please review soon.


	6. A welcome to Twilight Town

It had been an hour since King Mickey had revealed the news about going to Twilight Town and the gang was excited but wondering when they would get there, everyone was half asleep.

"C'mon!" shouted Sora, everyone woke up. "We shoulda been there by now!"

"We're almost there." said King Mickey pointing at the map.

Everyone looked at the map. 6 minutes later, and they all suddenly heard a squeaky voice coming form the communication pipe.

"Okay guys, we're here." said Chip's voice.

"You just gotta find a place to land." said Dale.

"Thanks guys." said Sora.

They landed in an alley close to the station and hid the Gummi Ship with magic. They walked out of the alley and looked at the Clock Tower.

"I wonder how Hayner and the gang are going?" said Goofy.

"If their lucky, the Heartless haven't come here yet." said Donald.

"Let's go to the Usual Spot." said Kairi and Sora at the same time; they both looked at each other and smiled.

They started walking towards Market Street until King Mickey stopped.

"You guys go to the Usual Spot." said King Mickey.

"Where are you going?" asked Sora.

"Im gonna go look in town and see if the Heartless are around." said King Mickey who was walking back to the station. "And after I come back, well go see at the Mansion if the portal to The World That Never Was is still open."

"All right see ya later your Majesty." said Donald and Goofy at the same time.

"Take care of yourself." said Riku.

King Mickey nodded to Riku and entered the station.

"Let's go." said Sora.

They entered Market Street and past threw the road that led to the Back Alley, they were about to go in the Usual Spot until they heard a voice.

"What are you losers doing here?" said the voice.

Sora and the gang turned around and saw Seifer, Rai, Fuu.

"Not you guys again!" said Donald, menacingly.

"What do you guys want?" asked Sora.

"Seifer's got a score to settle with you, y'know!" said Rai.

"Total annihilation." said Fuu.

"Who's that?" asked Kairi and Riku at the same time.

"Some guys we met the last time we came here." said Sora.

"You know your y'knows are starting to bug me y'know." said Donald, laughing.

Sora and the rest of the gang also started laughing.

"Whoa! No one messes with my y'knows y'know!" shouted Rai.

"There he goes again." said Donald.

"Okay let's stop the chit chat shall we?" said Seifer pulling out his Struggle weapon.

"What did we ever do to you?" asked Sora.

"Well let's see all four reasons…" said Seifer. "One I want that trophy back, two you beat me in our struggle fight, third you came to this town and last I don't like you and your losers."

"That's five things, A-hyuck." said Goofy giggling.

"What ever." said Seifer. "All I know is that if you get outta here and you give me back my trophy, I might let you go."

"Get real!" shouted Sora.

Sora looked around and noticed a Struggle weapon on the ground. He quickly grabbed it and charged towards Seifer. Seifer quickly dodged the attack and tried to attack, but Sora blocked and pushed Seifer's weapon in his face. Seifer quickly got back up and ran directly at his opponent, but Sora dodged and used that opportunity to hit Seifer right in the chest. Seifer fell to his knees, dropping his weapon.

"Seifer wasn't really fighting y'know!" said Rai running in front of Seifer.

"Pure dumb luck." said Fuu.

"Way to go Sora!" said Goofy.

"Looks like I taught you well." said Riku, tapping Sora on his shoulder.

"C'mon guys!" said Sora.

Sora and the gang started walking towards the Usual Spot while Seifer, Rai and Fuu had gone to the Sandlot. When Sora and the gang got to the Usual Spot, they saw Hayner, Pence and Olette talking. It took a few seconds for Hayner to notice Sora.

"Hey!" said Hayner, getting off his couch and walking towards Sora.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi!" said Pence.

"You're back!" shouted Olette.

Hayner and the gang ran towards Sora and the gang.

"Long time no see." said Sora.

"Yeah." said Hayner. "I thought you said that you would come visit us all the time."

"Sorry." said Sora. "Our quest was over, at least until now."

"Kairi!" shouted Olette, she ran towards her and hugged her. "We missed you."

"Looks like Sora was able to rescue you." said Hayner.

"Yeah." said Kairi, she looked at Sora and they smiled at each other. "Looks like he did."

Riku was still standing in his corner of the entrance, hiding in the shadow. Pence turned his head and noticed Riku, he tapped on Hayner and Olette's shoulder and pointed at Riku.

"Huh Sora…" started Pence. "Who's that?"

Sora turned around and looked at Riku .

"Oh right, sorry Riku." said Sora, Riku gave him a smile. "Hayner, Pence, Olette this is Riku, the guy I was looking for."

Hayner walked up towards Riku and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, so this is Riku!" said Hayner. "Nice to finally meet you!"

"Yeah, same here." said Pence.

"It's nice to finally see what you look like." said Olette.

"Thanks, but it feels like I've met you before." said Riku, thinking of the time he went into Roxa's Twilight Town.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Pence. "Didn't you just say your quest was over?"

"Well you see…" started Sora. "There's this old enemy of ours who's been causing trouble to the worlds, we came here to see if the Heartless were up to no good, but it looks like everything's okay."

"Heartless?" asked Hayner, Pence and Olette at the same time.

"Their creatures of Darkness." said Riku after a long silence. "King Mickey went to go check the town to see if they were here causing trouble."

"The King's here?" asked Pence.

"Yep." said Goofy.

"Well, we won't bug you on your quest." said Hayner. "Just promise us you'll come visit, ok see ya!"

Hayner, Pence and Olette walked out of the Usual Spot and said goodbye to Sora and the gang but before they could go, Sora and the others ran in front of them.

"Hey whoa wait a second!" said Donald.

"Just because we're on a quest, it doesn't mean we still can't hang out, right?" said Sora, showing funny faces to change Hayner and the gang's mind.

Hayner, Pence and Olette laughed for a few seconds and then stopped.

"All right." said Hayner.

"Sure that sounds like fun." said Pence, still laughing from the funny faces.

"Hey you wanna go to Sunset Hill?" asked Olette.

"Uh, okay sure." said Sora.

"That sounds fun." said Donald. "And I think it's somewhere over there that King Mickey went."

"C'mon let's go then!" said Goofy, Kairi and Riku at the same time.

They all started walking towards the station and entered; Sora had gone to go get thickets, with the money that Olette gave him, while Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Hayner and the rest of the gang waited near the train.

"8 thickets please." said Sora.

"One moment please." said the lady checking the price.

"Shouldn't that be 9 thickets?" asked Jiminy, standing on Sora's head.

"It's okay Jiminy." whispered Sora. "I don't think crickets count as passengers, evn smart ones like you."

"That'll be 64 000 money please." said the lady.

Sora handed the small bag of money, she counted the money and handed 8 thickets.

"Thank you." said Sora.

Sora ran back to the train and gave everybody their thickets, except for Jiminy; they entered the train and took their seats.

"The train will be leaving in 30 seconds." said a voice, coming from the train's communication pipe.

--End of Chapter--

**Hayner: **A boy who lives in Twilight Town who has a bit of a bit of an attitude problem. As soon as he gets an idea, he has to LIVE it-and Pence and Olette get dragged along for the ride. Hayner dislikes Seifer and tries to fight him, when he gets the chance.

**Pence: **A boy who lives in Twilight Town. He hangs out with Hayner and Olette. When it comes to Pence, he's relatively laid back. When there's a problem, he likes to take his time to solve it. He likes to spend time with his friends and adores sea-salt ice cream.

**Olette: **A girl who lives in Twilight Town. She spends most of her time with Hayner and Pence. She makes sure to look after the two of them, and will never except unfinished homework. She likes to go shopping and watch the sunset while talking with her friends.

**Seifer: **Self-appointed head of the "Twilight Disciplinary Committee. Seifer likes to do things the way he likes it. He does his best to keep the town up to his own rigorous standards, but not everybody approves of his tactics-like Hayner, Pence and Olette. His two followers, Fujin and Raijin are never too far. Seifer still holds a grudge on Sora, after Sora defeated him in their Struggle battle. Seifer first appeared in Final Fantasy VIII.

**Rai (Raijin): **One of Seifer's followers…y'know. Rai usually gets carried away-and to tell you the truth, he feels like he can't hold a candle to Fuu. Raijin first appeared in Final Fantasy VIII.

**Fuu (Fujin): **One of Seifer's followers. She never says a word more than she has to, leading to some very unusual "one-worders". Fuu has Seifer's complete trust and sees her mission in life to make herself useful to him. Fujin first appeared in Final Fantasy VIII.

Okay so they get to Twilight Town, fight Seifer and they're gonna go to Sunset Hill but that nice little trip might become a dangerous place because evil creatures lurk in dark places, stay tuned and review soon please.


	7. Trouble brewin in Twilight Town

In 30 seconds, the train left the station and headed towards Sunset Terrace. After half an hour, they had arrived and walked down the stairs; before they went to Sunset Hill they decided to get some sea-salt ice cream, once again it was Hayner, Pence and Olette who were paying. They walked up to Sunset Hill and sat on a big rock, watching the sunset.

"Hey!" shouted Jiminy, still on Sora's head. "What about me?"

Sora waited a second for his ice cream to melt a drop; Sora put the drop on his finger and gave it to Jiminy who slurped it.

"Thanks." said Jiminy. "That was refreshing."

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" asked Olette, eating her ice cream.

"Sur is Olette." said Goofy, finishing the rest of his ice cream.

"Almost like the sunset at our island, don't ya think?" said Riku who had already finished his ice cream.

"Yeah." said Sora and Kairi at the same time.

They both smiled at each other and turned their heads to look at the sunset. Sora turned back his head to look at Kairi, who didn't know he was looking at her. Sora started moving his arm closer to Kairi's shoulder but Kairi raised her arm to fix her hair and Sora moved his arm back towards him, he was a nervous wreck. When Kairi lowered her arm, Sora tried to move his arm again to her shoulder, he got closer and closer until he succeeded; he had gotten his arm around Kairi's shoulder. She turned her head and smiled at him, he smiled back. Suddenly, a feeling past threw Sora and Kairi's minds, they didn't know what was happening, they closed their eyes and brought their lips closer and closer to each other but before their lips could touch, they heard the voice of a man coming up Sunset Hill, shouting.

"Monster!" shouted the man, running back down Sunset Hill. "Their's a monster in the tunnels!"

Their lips got farther away as they turned their heads to look at the man running back down Sunset Hill. They all got off the rock and walked down Sunset Hill, reaching Sunset Terrace. They walked to the tunnels but stopped in front of the entrance.

"So, what do you think is this so called monster." asked Hayner, pulling out his Struggle weapon.

"I bet it's a Heartless." said Donald.

"There's only one way to find out." said Sora. "Let's go!"

They entered the tunnels without asking any questions. It was like a maze, every corner they turned to had a dead end and there was no sign of Heartless. Sora kept looking at Kairi, wondering what had happened to him before; he had almost kissed her. Sure Sora would've enjoyed kissing her but what if their friendship would change, would Riku be upset, all of this past into Sora's brain but he tried to forget it and tried to look for this monster. They kept on walking and suddenly, they heard footsteps. Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy got out their weapons. The footstep noise was getting closer and closer, Sora was about to attack but he quickly lowered his Keyblade, it was King Mickey.

"You're Majesty?" said Sora, looking at Mickey who had passed them running.

"RUN!" shouted King Mickey, still running and trying to find the exit.

Sora turned back his to see what had caused the King to run. They all suddenly heard aerial and footstep noises, and then all went silent.

"I'm gonna go check it out." said Donald, walking deeper into the shadowy tunnel.

After a few seconds of waiting they heard Donald shouting in fear. They suddenly saw Donald coming back and passing by Sora.

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" yelled Donald.

Sora, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, Hayner, Pence and Olette turned back their heads. Three giant creatures, as tall as the tunnel's ceiling, were running towards, Heartless. One of them looked like an Air Soldier Heartless, except it had wings but it was also flying in a plane and his head looked like the one of the Storm Rider Heartless in the Land Of Dragons, which Sora defeated. The two others looked like giant green ogres, except their heads looked like the ones of the Thresholder Heartless at Beast's Castle, they carried giant bazookas. Quickly, Sora noticed that an army of Heartless was right behind the three giant Heartless.

"RUN FOR IT!" yelled out Sora.

They all ran back, trying to find the exit but no matter where they ran, they couldn't find it. The two giant ogre like Heartless started shooting giant missiles form their bazookas towards Sora and the gang. Sora dodged the missiles, he turned back around to soot magic at one of the giant Heartless but it had no effect, they were too big, Sora turned back and kept running. The other giant Heartless grabbed his plane and threw it towards Sora but Sora quickly dodged the attack. The flying Heartless flew towards Sora but King Mickey zapped at the ceiling with his Keyblade and rubble crashed on the Heartless before he could get to Sora. The flying Heartless got out of the rubble and accidentally crashed into one of the ogre like Heartless, killing both of the giant Heartless. Sora and the gang finally found the exit and turned to look at the Heartless, running towards them.

"If they get out of the tunnels, the people and the town will be in big trouble!" said Kairi.

"If only there was a way to shut this door." said Goofy.

Sora looked around the entrance and noticed a small lock on the wall, he quickly pointed his Keyblade at the lock and a beam of light flashed and hit the lock. Sora turned back his head to view the Heartless army almost at the gate, the door got downer and downer, Sora was hopping for the door to close before any Heartless could come out. The surviving giant ogre Heartless jumped towards Sora and the gang, Sora ran in front of Kairi to protect her but lucky for them, the door had closed on the Heartless's body and the Heartless's body vanished.

"Good going Sora!" shouted Goofy jumping around.

Sora turned back to look at Kairi.

"Are you okay?" asked Sora.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Kairi with a smile of relief. "Thanks."

"Let's go." said King Mickey, walking back to the station. "We have to check that portal in the Mansion and see if we can get to The World That Never Was before Maleficent causes more trouble."

"Good idea." said Sora. "Let's go."

They all walked back to the station and got in the train. Once back in Market Street, they walked towards the small hole that led to the woods, where the Mansion was. They entered the mansion and started walking towards the Computer Room. After getting into the Computer Room, King Mickey ran to the computer and started tapping.

"We just need the password." said King Mickey, depressed. "Anybody remember the password?"

"We remember!" said Sora, Donald and Goofy at the same time, with cheery voices. "IT'S SEA-SALT ICE CREAM!"

King Mickey tapped in the password. Suddenly, a small line of light appeared. Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and Riku started walking towards the line of light.

"Kairi, you stay here and will come back to get you for the portal." said Sora.

Kairi nodded, watching Sora disappear in the light. Sora and the gang entered Roxas's Twilight Town, in the same room, except the computer was destroyed. They walked to the black portal that led to The World That Never Was, Donald was the first one to walk to the portal but the portal had gone threw him and Donald hit the wall, falling on the ground.

"What's going on?" asked Goofy.

King Mickey put his hand around the portal but nothing happened.

"Just as I thought." said King Mickey, turning back to look at Sora. "Maleficent knew that we used this portal to get there last time so she sealed it with the Darkness."

"So we can't do anything?" asked Sora, depressed. "We just keep fighting Heartless until we run out of strength?"

"Every world has a way to get there Sora." said King Mickey. "There must be another way in."

"I hope you're right." said Sora.

They walked back into the light and returned to Twilight Town.

"So?" asked Kairi, anxious.

"Maleficent sealed it." said Donald. "And I got a bump on the head to prove it."

"So now what?" asked Kairi.

"We're gonna save worlds and find another way to get in The World That Never Was at the same time." said King Mickey. "I think the Ship's ready, let's go."

"Right." said Sora.

They walked back to the station; they walked in the alley and found the Gummi Ship.

"You gonna come back to visit?" asked Hayner.

"Always." said Sora.

Sora and the gang took their seats. They waved their hands to Hayner, Pence and Olette shouting goodbye. Hayner, Pence and Olette waved their hands too.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Sora.

"Ready." everybody said.

"Ok, Donald give the countdown." said Sora.

"Five, four, three, two, one, BLAST OFF!" shouted Donald.

The Gummi Ship blasted off in to space, vanishing in the sunset sky.

--End of Chapter--

**Air Spinner: **These Heartless were first encountered in Twilight Town. These dragon-like Heartless, ride small airplanes that they can use to fire bullets. Their speed is what gives them a dangerous edge. Their most powerful attack is when they retract themselves from the airplane and throw it as a dangerous weapon, but this is also considered an advantage since they are the weakest without it.

**Silos: **Large Heartless that were first encountered in Twilight Town. These large Heartless resemble ogres that carry large bazookas as weapons and have long, sharp spines across their backs. The best way to defeat them is to make them drop their bazooka.

Okay so the Heartless are trapped in the tunnels, Sora and Kairi almost had their first kiss and they can't go to The World That Never Was, now their heading to a world that you definitely remember, what surprises await them, you'll see and please review soon.


	8. Back to Radiant Garden we go

The Gummi Ship sailed across space, it had been 3 hours since they had left Twilight Town, Sora was driving the Ship, half asleep, the rest of the gang were also half asleep, they suddenly heard a voice coming from the communication pipe.

"Sora you're almost there." said Chip's voice.

"So what's the world we're heading for guys?" asked Sora.

"It's Hollow Bastion." said Dale's voice.

"No, correction Dale." said Chip's voice. "It's Radiant Garden."

"Whatever!' said Dale's voice.

"All right." shouted Sora who had awakened everybody. "I hope Leon, Yuffie and the gang are okay."

They saw a world with a castle and a small town on one side and a dark castle on the other side. Sora landed the Gummi Ship in a small alley that led to the town. Sora and the gang walked in the town and noticed that the castle was almost done.

"Looks like Leon and the gang have been busy." said Sora.

"I hope they're okay." said Kairi.

They walked down the stairs that led to the town, they walked past the road, Hey, Dewey and Louie were sitting on some stairs, eating sea-salt ice cream.

"Heya Sora!" shouted the triplets.

"Hey guys." said Sora, hugging his friends. "So how's business?"

"Same as usual." said Huey.

"Hey Sora, who are these guys?" asked Louie, pointing at Riku and Kairi.

"Oh right." said Sora. "Huey, Dewey, Louie, this is Riku and that's Kairi. Kairi, Riku, this is Huey, Dewey and Louie, Donald's nephews.

"Hello there ma'am." said the triplets, bowing to Kairi.

"Oh thank you." said Kairi. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Same for you Riku." said Huey.

"Like wise and thanks a lot." said Riku.

"Anyway do you know where Leon and the gang are?" asked Sora.

"I think there in the Bailey." said Dewey. "You can go see if you want to, we gotta get back to our shops. Oh and feel free to come by anytime, we got lots of new things that I think might interest you guys."

"Okay and thanks a lot." said Sora. "C'mon guys, to the Bailey!"

They walked up the steps and noticed Scrooge McDuck, eating sea-salt ice cream.

"Hey there Uncle Scrooge." shouted Donald so that Scrooge could here him.

Scrooge turned around and was happy to see his friends. "Sora, Donald Goofy! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" he said, he crossed eyes with Kairi and Riku. "And who is this lovely ma'am and this young strapping boy?"

"Uncle Scrooge, this is Kairi and that's Riku." said Donald.

"It's nice to meet you." said Scrooge, using both of his hands to shake one Riku and Kairi's hand.

"Thanks." said Kairi, smiling. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Yeah what she said." said Riku.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but now that I recreated sea-salt ice cream, the folks haven't left me alone." said Scrooge.

"Okay see ya later Uncle Scrooge." said Donald, waving his hand with his friends.

They walked down the steps that led them deeper into the town. They passed Merlin's house and walked up the stairs that led to the Bailey. They suddenly saw a small light come out of the ground and then disappear.

"Looks like Cid's defense mechanism is still working." said Sora.

They walked down some stairs and entered a giant hole in the wall, which was caused by the Heartless when a big army attacked. Near the hole, they noticed a group of people talking to each other, Sora recognized them easily. It was Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Merlin, Cloud and Tifa. Yuffie was the first one to notice them.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, King Mickey, Riku!" shouted Yuffie.

She ran towards them and stopped right in front of them, Leon and the rest of the gang walked towards.

"I knew you guys would show up sooner or later." said Leon with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again." said Aerith.

"And I thought we'd seen the last of ya." said Cid with a smirk.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" said Donald with an angry face.

"He's just cranky because the Heartless are back." said Aerith, still smiling.

"I'm not cranky!" shouted Cid.

"You look a little cranky." said Goofy.

Everyone started to laugh, except for Cid who was trying to ignore them. Sora, Donald and Goofy noticed Cloud, who had a smile on his face.

"Hey Cloud." said Sora. "Haven't seen you since that fight with Sephiroth.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Donald, anxious to find out what had happened.

"Well you see…" started Cloud. "After me and Sephiroth got sucked into the light, we had one last battle and thanks Tifa's light, I defeated Sephiroth for good."

"So now what?" asked Goofy.

"Now that Sephiroth is gone, I can live my own life." said Cloud. "And right now, it includes defending my home from Maleficent and the Heartless."

"So how is the town?" asked Riku.

"Well, the Heartless have been around but we've been taking care of It." said Leon. "Maleficent took over Villain's Vale again as a second base. If this keeps up, more Heartless will show up and then we'll have to worry."

"Then we're here to help." said Kari.

"That's good to hear." said Leon.

"You better hurry now." said Merlin. "We just left the Crystal Fissure, and we wouldn't want to lose that outpost, now would we?"

"Right!" said King Mickey.

"Okay, we'll meet you back near Merlin's house." said Sora.

"Be careful out there." said Leon.

"Aren't we always?" said Sora with a smile. "You should be the ones who should be careful."

"Watch it kid." said Cid.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, King Mickey and Kairi walked towards the mountains while Leon and the others walked towards the valley. After a few minutes of walking, they crossed the mountains and entered the Crystal Fissure. It seemed that someone had already been here; there was food and weapons lying on the ground. They just stood there.

King Mickey turned to look at Sora. "Sora, I need to go in town to take care of things."

"Okay." said Sora; he looked at Riku and Kairi and thought of something. "Riku, Kairi, why don't you go with King Mickey in case the Heartless cause some trouble?"

Riku and Kairi looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, we'll tell you if there's trouble." said Kairi.

"Be careful Sora." said Riku.

"Aren't I always?" asked Sora.

Riku smiled at him. "I forgot who I'm dealing with."

King Mickey, Kairi and Riku walked back down the mountain. After 45 minutes, Sora, Donald and Goofy had almost fallen asleep.

"You know, I think Leon was exaggerating about Heartless causing trouble here." said Sora, yawning.

"I know what you mean, not even one Heartless." said Donald, who was getting cranky.

"I bet Maleficent's doing a lot of damage somewhere else." said Sora.

"Guess again, Sora." said a voice.

Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly got up and looked around, Sora recognized that voice, it was Maleficent.

"Guess who." said Pete's voice, laughing.

"Show yourself." shouted Sora.

Suddenly, dozens of Shadow and Soldier Heartless appeared, surrounding them. Sora was the first one to charge into the Heartless, he jumped in front of three Heartless and slashed them. Goofy placed his shield in front of him and charged into a pile, hitting all the Heartless in his path. Donald cast fireballs on the Heartless. After clearing the field of Heartless, they stood there looking around.

"Show yourself Maleficent!" shouted Donald.

They suddenly heard a noise, they looked up the mountain as dark portals appeared, revealing Maleficent and Pete.

"It's Maleficent!" shouted Donald.

"Good." said Sora. "Let's finish this!"

Maleficent gave them a smile. "Don't be so certain about that."

"And this time you ain't gonna stop us." said Pete, laughing.

They started laughing and disappeared into a dark portal. Sora suddenly heard footsteps; he turned around and saw Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Leon and the rest of the gang running towards them.

"We saw some Darkness in the mountains so we thought you guys would need some help." said Yuffie.

"We took care of it." said Sora.

"Very good then." said Merlin.

"We gotta go." said Sora. "I think Maleficent's plan is going like she wants it."

"Well then let's hurry." said Leon.

They ran back to the town and got back to the alley where the Gummi Ship was. Sora, Donald and Goofy took their seats.

"Sora." said King Mickey. "Im gonna stay here and help the others fight off the Heartless."

"Okay." said Sora.

"Be careful you're Majesty." said Donald.

Sora turned back to look at Kairi and Riku.

"Kairi…" started Sora. "Maybe you should stay here with the others."

"What?" said Kairi, with anger in her voice. "No, no there's no way I'm staying here!

"Look I just don't want you to be put in danger." tried to explain Sora. "You'll be safer with Leon and the others and like that, I'll know where you are."

"But what about our promise to stay together?" said Kairi. "I also want to know where you are and besides we also made a promise to Roxas and Naminé."

"Kairi, even if we are separated, always remember that will always be together in our hearts." said Sora. "And I'm sure that they'll understand."

Kairi thought for a while and then nodded with a smile.

"I'll stay here too to help them out." said Riku, smiling at his friend.

"Okay then and don't worry, we'll be back soon." said Sora, entering the Gummi Ship.

**Sora and Kairi's mind**

Roxas and Naminé stared at each other for a while until Naminé started to talk.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then." said Naminé.

"What are you talking about?" asked Roxas.

"Didn't you hear them?" asked Naminé. "We're separating."

"And didn't you hear Sora?" asked Roxas. "He said that no matter how far we are from each other, our hearts will always be together."

Naminé smiled to Roxas. "I guess you're right."

Roxas smiled back at her.

**Going into space**

After all three of them took their seats, they pressed on buttons, tied their seatbelts and started the engines.

"Blast off!" shouted Donald, as the Gummi Ship disappeared in the sky.

After half an hour had passed, they heard Dale's voice from the communication pipe.

"Sora!" shouted Dale. "We detected Heartless ships heading towards you guys!"

"Uh Oh." said Donald, running towards the universe map.

"Goofy, you fix up the defensive turrets, Donald you fix the shields!" shouted Sora to his friends.

"Aye-aye Sora!" shouted Donald.

"Here they come!" shouted Goofy, pointing in front of him.

Dozens of Heartless vessels charged on the Gummi Ship, firing missiles on every part of the Ship. The Ship shacked as the Ship's alarms came on.

"Sora the shields are coming down fast!" shouted Goofy.

"Donald, lock all turrets on the Heartless ships!" shouted Sora.

Donald pressed on a button. All three watched as the turrets fired on the Heartless ships. One of the Heartless ships was flying directly towards the Gummi Ship.

"Donald, you take care of piloting the Ship!" shouted Sora who was running towards a turret. "All go take control of one of the turrets and make sure that Heartless ship doesn't crash into us."

Sora pressed on buttons, trying to fire the Heartless ship. The Heartless ship got closer and closer, dodging every missile but before it could crash in the Gummi Ship, Sora had gotten a lock on the ship and destroyed it.

"Good going Sora!" shouted Goofy.

There were only four Heartless ships left still following and firing them.

"Sora, we just entered an asteroid field!" shouted Donald.

Sora thought for a while, they would either be shot down by the Heartless ships or crash into an asteroid but he suddenly had an idea. He took back control of the pilot seat and started spinning with the Ship. Three of the Heartless ships tried to fire at the spinning Gummi Ship but they ended up crashing into each other.

"Nice one Sora, A-hyuck." said Goofy.

"It's not over yet." said Sora.

The last Heartless ship kept on firing at them. Thinking quickly, Sora got another idea. He drove the Gummi Ship straight towards an asteroid.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Donald.

Sora didn't answer; he just kept on driving towards the asteroid while Donald and Goofy screamed and panicked. When he got close enough, Sora raised the Gummi Ship, dodging the asteroid at justice. The Heartless ship had no time to dodge the asteroid and crashed into it.

"Hooray!" shouted Donald. "We did it!"

"Nothin to it." said Sora.

"Great work you guys." said Chip's voice from the communication pipe.

"We're almost there guys." said Dale's voice.

The Gummi flew closer and closer to the world.

"Hey this world looks familiar." said Sora, trying to find a place to land the Gummi Ship.

**The World That Never Was**

Maleficent was sitting on her throne, watching by the window the Heartless patrolling the town, with her raven on her shoulder. She suddenly heard the door open and saw Pete walking towards her.

"What is it this time Pete?" asked Maleficent.

"The brat with the Keyblade and his little punk friends arrived on the world." said Pete.

"The one with the Princess Of Heart that we have been trying to find?" asked Maleficent.

"Yep." said Pete.

"Excellent." said Maleficent with a smile. "Since our Heartless cannot find her, will let Sora, and his lackeys find her for us.

She got off her throne, she raised her staff and suddenly a portal appeared.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Pete.

"I'm going to my home world to pick-up a few allies." said Maleficent.

"But why?" asked Pete. "Your plan is going perfectly so we don't need more allies and besides, we got the Heartless on our side."

"Because that foolish wizard who lives in Radiant Garden has something that contains great powers and that is valuable and not even the Heartless could stand against that wizard." said Maleficent with a smile, as she disappeared in the portal.

--End of Chapter--

**Leon:** A swordsman that carries a gunblade. His real name is Squall Leonhart. He took the name Leon to distance himself from his past self- a man who stood helplessly when the Heartless attacked his home, Radiant Garden. For a while, he took refuge in Traverse Town along with Yuffie, Aerith and Cid but was able to return home with the help of Sora. Over a year, he and the others started rebuilding Radiant Garden and are now, nearly complete. He still fights off the Heartless as Maleficent grows stronger. Leon first appeared in Final Fantasy VIII.

**Yuffie:** A member of the town's Restoration Committee and a very spirited ninja. Yuffie met Sora when she was living in Traverse Town and thanks to his help; she was able to return to her home, Radiant Garden. She still fights off the Heartless that Maleficent dispatches around the town. Yuffie first appeared in Final Fantasy VII.

**Aerith:** A young woman with an unbreakable will. Like Leon, she met Sora while she was living in Traverse Town and helped now and then on his first journey. Thanks to his help, she was able to return to Radiant Garden. Now Aerith still helps Leon and the others rebuild the town as the Heartless wreak havoc. Although she isn't a good fighter, she has great healing abilities. Aerith first appeared in Final Fantasy VII.

**Cid:** An engineer, tech-wizard and a first-rate pilot. He met and helped Sora on his first journey while he was working in Traverse Town. Thanks to Sora, he was able to return to Radiant Garden. Cid is an active member of the town's Restoration Committee and is the one who created the town's defense mechanism. Cid first appeared in Final Fantasy VII.

**Merlin:** The most powerful wizard of the universe who's currently living in Radiant Garden. On Sora's first journey, he taught him the art of controlling magic. He's letting the Restoration Committee use his house as a meeting place. Merlin has wisdom and magical powers that that have made him a legend, and he taught Donald most of what he knows about magic. He also has a mysterious bag that can hold anything, no matter how big it is. Merlin first appeared in The Sword in the Stone (1963).

**Cloud:** A "SOLDIER" who effortlessly wields a hefty sword. He once fought against Sora and his friends under contract with Hades. Cloud hates letting others see what he's thinking. So he can be an enigma to other people. He searched for Sephiroth, hoping tings once and for all with his inner darkness. But with the help of Tifa's light, he was finally able to defeat Sephiroth. He now fights off the Heartless that are rampaging across the town. Cloud first appeared in Final Fantasy VII.

**Tifa:** A young woman who searched far and wide for Cloud. During a battle between Cloud and Sephiroth, she was able to find him and helped him find the light to defeat Sephiroth. She still fights the Heartless that have spread across Radiant Garden. Tifa first appeared in Final Fantasy VII.

**Scrooge McDuck:** Donald's uncle. Before the Heartless appeared, he was using the Gummi Ship to travel across the worlds, setting up a big business empire. Scrooge has more money than anyone can count but he's very stingy about spending it. Now, Scrooge is making more money now that he's been able to remake sea-salt ice cream. Scrooge first appeared in Scrooge McDuck and Money (1967).

**Huey:** One of Donald's nephews, Huey is the leader of the bunch. He keeps Dewey's plans in line and makes sure Louie doesn't fall behind while they help out with Uncle Scrooge's ice cream business. Huey always wears a red cap. He used to work at Traverse Town but now works in Radiant Garden. Huey first appeared in Donald's Nephews (1938).

**Dewey:** One of Donald's nephews who's helping out with Uncle Scrooge's ice cream business. Dewey always wears a blue cap. He's smart and cheerful and likes to come up with plans. He used to work in Traverse Town but now works in Radiant Garden. Dewey first appeared in Donald's Nephews (1938).

**Louie:** One of Donald's nephews helping out with Uncle Scrooge's ice cream business. Louie is a gentle and carefree, but notices a lot of things others miss. To find him, look for his green cap. He used to work in Traverse Town but now works in Radiant Garden. Louie first appeared in Donald's Nephews (1938).

**Soldier:** These Heartless unleash dangerous attacks from every angle. When it counterattacks with a kick, retaliate with Cyclone to float in midair and unleash combo attacks.

Okay so now it's just Sora Donald and Goofy and there was my first written space battle and there heading towards a familiar world that includes a Princess of Heart. What world is it? Try to guess and please review soon.


	9. A nice chat with the Doorknob

Sora, Donald and Goofy fell in a strange tunnel where things were floating in the air, clocks were turning the wrong way, couches were upside down and flowers were growing from the bottom of flower pots. They finally landed and looked around, Sora quickly noticed at the end of a corridor a large door.

"Hey, isn't this Wonderland?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, this is Wonderland alright." said Donald.

"Gwarsh. I sure hope Alice is alright." said Goofy.

"Yeah, if she was lucky, she got away from that Queen of Hearts." said Sora.

They walked pass the corridor where they had to open a few of doors, that got smaller and smaller, until they entered a big room with a table in the middle. They looked down a saw a small door with a big knob.

"Hey isn't that the small Doorknob that talks?" asked Sora who bent down, along with Donald and Goofy, to look at the Doorknob.

"No your just simply too big." said the Doorknob, waking up.

"Hey there." said Goofy with a smile.

"Why couldn't you just let me sleep." said the Doorknob, annoyed.

"Well you see, we were wondering if we could get in." said Sora.

"Did you forget already?" asked the Doorknob, annoyed. "You need that bottle over there on the table."

Sora turned back his head to see a bottle appear on the table; all three got up and drank from the bottle. They suddenly started shrinking until they were as big as the bottle.

"That's better." said Sora, they jumped off the table and walked back to the Doorknob. "Now can we go in?"

"Did you get the key" asked the Doorknob.

"The what?" asked Donald.

"The key over there." said the Doorknob.

They turned back their heads and saw a key appear on the table.

"Well no, but no worries." said Sora.

He pointed his Keyblade on the Doorknob's lock, hoping to unlock the door, but for some reason, nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" asked Sora.

"Maybe you're doing it wrong." said Donald.

"Trust me, I remember how to do It." said Sora, looking at Donald with anger. "It hasn't been that long since I opened or sealed something with the Keyblade."

"Umm…" thought Goofy. "Maybe because the Doorknob was a Keyhole and that we sealed it, we can't use the Keyblade on it anymore."

"So that means we need to get that key." said Donald.

"Gwarsh, something tells me we should've gotten it first and then drink the potion." said Goofy.

"Now how do we get back up there?" asked Sora.

They looked around to see if they could find a way to get a way back up on the table when suddenly, the ground rumbled like an earthquake.

"What was that?!" shouted Donald.

Suddenly, a giant Heartless appeared in front of them. It looked a lot like a crystal vase, except for the arms and legs. Inside the vase, there was the Heartless's head and a lot of water and sticking out of the vase, was a cannon. The Heartless kept trying to crush them with his feet but they kept dodging, Sora stabbed the Heartless's right foot with his Keyblade but caused little damage.

"You know if I was at my normal height, I would be able to bring that Heartless down!" said Sora, dodging the Heartless's big feet.

"If only we could get that other bottle!" said Goofy, blocking the feet with his shield. "That way, we could get back to our normal height."

The Heartless suddenly stopped stomping with his feet and just stood there.

"What's with him?" asked Sora.

"Hey look!" shouted Goofy.

They turned back to look at the Heartless, all the water inside it was being sucked into the cannon.

"He's gonna fire!" shouted Donald.

"Take cover!" shouted Goofy.

The Heartless fired his cannon. A whole wave of water hit all three of them. They tried to get out of the water but another wave hit them, causing them to fly in the air and land in a bottle that had fallen off a counter.

"I can't breathe with all this water!" said the Doorknob.

The Doorknob opened his mouth, sucking in all the water, including the bottle that carried Sora, Donald and Goofy. They were floating in an ocean, nothing else.

"Well at least we made it threw the door." said Goofy, trying to cheer up his friends. "A-hyuck."

"Ahh phooey." said Donald, as the bottle took them further in the ocean.

--End of Chapter--

**Doorknob:** A talking doorknob that lives in Wonderland. The only thing he seems to bee good at is sleeping. During their first journey, Sora discovered that Doorknob was actually the Keyhole to Wonderland. Doorknob first appeared in Alice in Wonderland (1951).

Sorry it took me so long to update but school has been brutal. The next chapter will be coming sooner that this one. Enjoy and please review soon.


	10. The cat in the riddle

Sora, Donald and Goofy continued sailing threw the endless sea of water for what seemed hours. Shortly after, they'd all fallen asleep. Goofy, who had just opened his eyes after his long nap, released a large scream of joy. Sora and Donald both woke up immediately.

"What's going on?!" asked Sora.

Both Sora and Donald were angry at Goofy for waking them up like this. Goofy pointed directly in front of him and he quickly knew that his friends had understood.

"Land Ho!" shouted Donald.

A large island could be seen from afar, and thanks to the waves they were getting closer. But there was still a problem.

"How do we get out of this bottle?" asked Donald.

Sora thought for a while until he had an idea. "I know!" he said. "Give me a boost."

"Oh no!" said Donald. "We already tried this before and it didn't work."

"You got any other solutions?" said Sora.

Admitting defeat, Donald got on his hands and knees as Goofy stood on Donald's back. Then Goofy helped Sora climb up his shoulders. Meanwhile at the bottom, Donald wasn't having fun.

"Why is it that I'm at the bottom if Goofy is bigger?!" asked Donald in anger.

"Just try and stay still." answered Sora.

Sora desperately stretched his arm is far as he could. Finally, his fingers grabbed on to the top of the bottle. But what he didn't know was that just as his fingers were holding on to the top, the bottle was already a few feet from land. The bottle crashed into the beach and Sora, Donald and Goofy were projected out of the bottle and into the sand. Luckily for him, Sora had landed on Goofy, who had landed on Donald.

"Why does this always happen?" said Donald.

Sora got off Goofy and helped them both back up. They looked around, hoping to find something to help them. Apart from sand, there was a large forest further ahead. They knew what to do.

"So you guys ready?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, let's get going." said Donald.

They started walking towards the forest. When they were finally in front of it, Sora quickly noticed a sign that said "Lotus Forest".

"Hey, isn't the Lotus Forest the forest that went in the last time we came in Wonderland?" asked Goofy.

"I think so." said Sora. "Maybe we should just keep moving."

They entered the forest without a word. For 2 hours, nothing seemed to happen. No Heartless had attacked, nothing unusual, just the birds flying by or singing. Finally they decided to take a small break. Sora and Goofy just sat on the ground, waiting, while Donald wondered around, trying to find food. Donald was able to find a giant apple that had fallen off a tree, and bring it back. Just as they were all ready to eat, they heard a voice.

"You know, eating something that you just found isn't a good idea." said the voice. "It might be poisonous."

They looked around, trying to find the person, but they had no luck. Suddenly, out of a tree's shadow, came out a pair of hands. They were then followed by a pair of legs, a body and a head. All the body parts reattached to each other to reveal Sora, Donald and Goofy a person that they didn't want to see. The Cheshire Cat.

"It's you!" shouted Sora.

"Yes its me." simply said the Cheshire Cat. "I'm not one of them, I'm not you, and so I must be me wouldn't you agree?"

"Did you ever think about shutting that big mouth of yours?!" asked Donald in anger.

"Thought of it, did it, then undid It." said the Cheshire Cat. "When you think about it, it makes no sense."

The Cheshire Cat laughed about his own comment. Already annoyed by the Cheshire Cat, Sora and the gang decided to leave while he was laughing to himself. But just as they walked away, the Cheshire Cat reappeared in front of them.

"Leave us alone!" shouted Donald.

"How rude!" said the Cheshire Cat. "I mean, after all those times I helped you the last time you three came here, you still want me to leave."

The Cheshire Cat disappeared but then reappeared just a few seconds after.

"Oh, I almost forgot." he said as he pointed to his right. "If you'd really like to know, he went that way."

"Who did?" asked Goofy.

"The White Rabbit." answered the Cheshire Cat.

"We're not looking for him." said Sora.

"True." said Cheshire Cat. "But it just so happens, that Alice went that way as well."

"She did?!" asked Donald, excited.

"Did what?" asked the Cheshire Cat.

"Went that way!" answered Goofy.

"Who went that way?" asked the Cheshire Cat.

"Alice!" answered angrily Donald.

"Who's Alice?" asked the Cheshire Cat.

"Alice is the…" started Sora. "Oh, forget it!"

Suddenly, the Cheshire Cat pulled his head off, and put it under his foot.

"Can you stand on your head?" asked the Cheshire Cat.

Sora and Donald both growled in anger, grabbed Goofy by the arm and walked away. But then, the Cheshire Cat reappeared in front of them, his head back at its usual spot.

"Listen carefully." he said. "To find Alice, you'll have to pass by the Mad Hatter's house."

"No thanks!" said Sora. "We're kinda tired of talking to mad people. So if you don't mind we'll just go find Alice in another way."

Sora, Donald and Goofy turned back, heading to the road that led left. The Cheshire then yelled out loud to them.

"But the Mad Hatter's is the best way to get to Alice." he shouted. "That is, if you don't want the shadows to get to her first."

Sora turned back his head to look at him. "What did you just say?!" asked Sora.

"You know what I said." answered the Cheshire Cat. "The shadows are after her as well. So if you don't want them to get to her first, you know which road to take."

The Cheshire started laughing again until all of his body disappeared. Everything went silent.

"I guess we don't have a choice." said Sora. "Let's go."

And so, they took the road that led to the Mad Hatter's, hoping that they wouldn't regret their choices.

--End of Chapter--

**Cheshire Cat:** A mysterious cat that lives in Wonderland. Long ago, he was asked to join Maleficent's group, who tried to harness the darkness, but he refused. He is the real culprit who attempted to steal the Queen of Hearts' heart. He is sneaky and knows some good riddles. The Cheshire Cat first appeared in Alice in Wonderland (1951).

Finally, I made a chapter. I'm so so sorry for the long wait. I promise I will try and hurry it up. Review plz.


End file.
